


Possession

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: Dark's Ferdibert Week 2020 fics [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Demonic Possession, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Hubert is not a good priest.His faith is lacking, if it had ever existed at all, and while he believed he helped people through the idea of a false god, it was more them who helped themselves.It was like a placebo effect of sorts.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Dark's Ferdibert Week 2020 fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	Possession

“I’m scared Father.”

“Scared?” 

Although the voice coming from the otherside of the confession booth is sweet like honey, there’s a tremble to it, proving the boy true to his word. 

“I’ve been hearing voices.”

  
Hubert shifts in his spot. The priest was officially intrigued by the other’s confession. 

Although confessions are _supposed_ to be anonymous, they never are, not really.

Having worked in the local church for almost two years now Hubert was familiar with those who regularly attended mass, and Hubert could recognize most of those church goers by voice alone. 

And this voice was one of such voices. 

He recognized the voice as belonging to Ferdinand Von Aegir, a rich and devout man, who lived in the town. 

Hubert is not a good priest.

His faith is lacking, if it had ever existed at all, and while he believed he helped people through the idea of a false god, it was more them who helped themselves. 

It was like a placebo effect of sorts. 

But Ferdinand…

He knew from his interactions with the other that he was incredibly devout, but despite that Hubert had never gotten the idea that the man might have been mentally ill…

But it was hard to tell sometimes with these things. 

“What kind of voices?”

“They tell me things,” 

The priest has to resist the urge to roll his eyes, of course they do, what else are voices to do. 

“What kind of things?” He asks prompting the other further. 

He’ll learn what he can, and then suggest Ferdinand seek help from a doctor. 

There are some things that are out of god’s hands, placebo or no, after all. 

“Things about god...about the world...about _you._ ”

“Me?” 

Hubert wasn’t aware he was beginning to feel anxious until he tried to speak, it felt like his mouth was full of cotton. 

“What are they saying about me?”

Ferdinand laughs. 

The sound is slightly muffled by the wall between them, but it’s still clear. Something about it is unnerving. 

“They told me about what you’ve done.” 

He swallows hard, feeling his discomfort rise steadily by the moment, his hands curled against the fabric of his pants in harsh fists. 

“You’re confused-”

“You’ve killed people. Haven’t you Father?”

A single chill runs down Hubert’s spine, eyes widened, breathing becoming uneven.

No one knew.

No one _should_ know. 

Just Hubert and the deceased. 

“You killed an innocent man, and tried to make up for it by joining the priesthood, but you’re not a good priest either, are you Father?”

“How...How do you know about that?”

“I know a lot of things.” 

With each word the voice on the other side sounds less and less like Ferdinand, and more and more unrecognizable. 

“I know the thoughts you’ve had about this boy.”  
  
“Ferdinand.”

He’s more ill than Hubert first thought. 

That’s the explanation. 

That has to be the explanation. 

It’s what Hubert tells himself, even as Ferdinand continues to tell him things he can’t know, things no other person knows. 

“Your thoughts are impure, Father.”

The voice no longer resembles Ferdinand even a little. 

“I know what you want. You want to soil the boy. To use him.”

“Shut up.” 

It’s true. 

Although he’d never admit it it’s true. 

He was quite smitten with the Von Aegir heir. 

He was always so bright eyed and eager, always so kind. 

Always staying behind after services to speak with Hubert, and see how the man was doing. 

It was only natural that Hubert’s thoughts turned to other things. 

Warmer things. 

Romantic and sexual things. 

“Admit it.” 

The thing laughs at Hubert. 

“Admit that you want to pin him down, force your cock into his mouth, make him taste you, make him-”

“Shut up!” 

Hubert yells it this time, coming to a standing position. 

“I’ll let you.” 

He freezes. 

“I can pretend to be him; _see?_ ”

And once again the voice slips to that of Ferdinand's, all warmth and honey. 

“What do you say, Father?”


End file.
